


Машина счастья

by kittymara



Category: Dandelion Wine - Ray Bradbury, Ray Bradbury - Fandom, There Will Come Soft Rains - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, General, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда доставит машина счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина счастья

Когда у Ауфманов закончились деньги, начался ад. Сумма, вырученная от продажи последних вещей, оказалась просто смехотворной и закончилась очень быстро. Дети плакали от голода. И не имело никакого значения, что младшему пять, а старшему пятнадцать. Все они были беспомощными птенцами, и мать не могла накормить их. Но больше всего Лина Ауфман боялась за мужа. За считанные дни Лео Ауфман высох и почернел от горя и бессилия. От сильного красивого мужчины осталась призрачная тень. Целыми днями он неприкаянно бродил по деревне или сидел на лавке в сарае, опустив голову. И все больше уходил в себя, отдаляясь от них.  
В Ганновере у Ауфманов была счастливая жизнь: детский смех и свежая выпечка, совместные ужины и уютные вечера у камина, радость в душе и уверенность в будущем. Теперь все это безвозвратно кануло в прошлое. Ювелирную лавку разграбили, синагогу закрыли, а в их квартире на Бургштрассе поселились другие люди.  
Однажды вечером Ауфманов арестовали и привели в зипо ***** вместе с другими евреями. Там им выдали польские паспорта и на полицейской машине отвезли в гостиницу. Лина чудом вымолила разрешение вернуться домой за вещами. Под грубые окрики полицейских, требовавших не затягивать сборы, она быстро сложила в чемоданы самое необходимое. Саул и Ребекка помогали по мере сил. Потом дверь опечатали, их отвезли на вокзал, и под равнодушный перестук колес Ауфманы стали персонами нон-грата ******.  
Евреям не было места в Германии. Евреям не нашлось места в Польше *******. Евреям выделили персональное место в аду. В еврейском аду на польско-германской границе не было хлеба, зато громко звучали выстрелы и лил бесконечный дождь. Лина знала, что это бог выплакивает кровь из своего сердца, глядя на их бесконечные страдания. Жаль, что у нее не осталось достаточно веры, чтобы превратить небесные слезы в манну. И теперь ее дети обречены на гибель, потому что она усомнилась и изгнала бога из своей души. 

На седьмой день непрерывный дождь свел Лео с ума. Подняв пустые глаза к темно-серому небу, он просидел на бревне всю ночь. В нескольких метрах от него лежал мертвец в одних подштанниках и тоже смотрел вверх. Испуганно косясь на мокрые сизые пятки, Лина умоляла мужа вернуться в сарай, но Лео не слышал. Вода струилась по его лицу, ручьями стекала по одежде и затекала в ботинки.  
— Я понял. Как же я раньше не догадался? Спасибо тебе, боже, спасибо, — раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, неразборчиво бормотал он.  
— Что ты понял, Лео? — Лине очень хотелось подойти и посмотреть на лицо мертвеца, но отчего-то было страшно. Кого-то он сильно напоминал. Кого-то близкого и родного, чья смерть стала бы невосполнимой потерей.  
— Машина счастья. Надо построить машину счастья, и вы спасетесь. Вы сможете уйти в теплое безопасное место. Там будет солнце, огромное жаркое солнце, вечное солнце. Как же я раньше не догадался? Это ведь так просто.  
— Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Ты, наверное, уже простудился. Пойдем отсюда! Надо тебя согреть.  
Лина взяла его ледяную руку и потянула вверх.  
— Да, — неожиданно согласился он и медленно поднялся. — Надо спешить. Как же я раньше не догадался? Слишком громко стучало сердце? Мысли метались, как голодные крысы в клетке? Ты прав, боже. Теперь я знаю: мне требовались тишина и покой, чтобы увидеть врата. 

Вернувшись в сарай, Лео закрыл хлипкую дверь и принялся будить детей.  
— Саул, Маршалл, Джозеф, Ребекка, Рут, Ноэми, мне нужна ваша помощь! — громко крикнул он.  
Дети, спавшие вповалку в куче одежды, вяло зашевелились.  
— Ну же, вставайте, вставайте, — увещевал Лео.  
— Не трогай их. Они голодные, пусть лучше спят, — Лина попыталась остановить его.  
Но он гневно отмахнулся и начал тормошить их. Из-под одежды одна за другой выныривали измученные бледные мордашки. И, наконец, на него уставились двенадцать темных, воспаленных глаз.  
— Что нужно делать, папа? — кутаясь в вязаную шаль, спросил Саул.  
— Вы должны отдать мне самую дорогую вещь, которая напоминает о доме. Я знаю, что вы попросили принести что-нибудь, когда маму вместе с Саулом и Ребеккой отпустили собрать вещи. Вы не могли поступить иначе.  
— Но, папа! — возмутилась Ребекка и закашлялась.  
— Не спорь, Ребекка. Так надо, — с жаром воскликнул Лео. — Только так мы сможем открыть врата и найти дорогу к новому дому. Туда, где вы не будете бояться, не будете голодать и мерзнуть. Там не будет дождя. Там вы будете в безопасности. Если вы верите мне, то пожертвуйте самым дорогим. Ради всех нас.  
Саул взглянул на Маршалла и кивнул. Тот вытащил из-под лавки шахматную доску и отдал отцу. За ними потянулись остальные: Ребекка со вздохом достала из кармана пяльцы с незаконченной вышивкой; Ноэми посадила любимую куклу на лавку и отвернулась; Рут открыла чемодан и вытащила коробку красок; а Джозеф отдал паровозик.  
— А что пожертвуешь ты?  
В отчаянии Лина покачала головой. Похоже, он действительно сошел с ума.  
— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо сказал Лео и протянул раскрытую ладонь.  
Поколебавшись, она скользнула рукой в вырез платья и достала обручальное кольцо, завернутое в носовой платок.  
— Золото. Желтое. Солнце. Тепло. Золото нам пригодится. Теперь нужно найти самый темный угол, — пробормотал Лео, сгреб вещи в кучу и направился в дальний конец сарая.  
Дети молчали и растерянно переглядывались. Лина взяла Джозефа на руки и прижала к себе. Что теперь с ними будет? В чем же они провинились? Почему бог оставил их без защиты в тяжелый час?  
Через минуту Лео вернулся с пустыми руками.  
— Все загрузил в машину, должно получиться. А сейчас послушайте, что я скажу. У меня остались кое-какие дела, поэтому я приду позже. В мое отсутствие слушайтесь маму. Саул, ты остаешься за старшего, не подведи.  
Растерянный Саул молча кивнул.  
— Давайте стройтесь по росту. Впереди самый высокий, — приказал Лео. — И по одному идите вон туда. Вы увидите дверь. Надо будет открыть ее и шагнуть за порог. Машина счастья доставит вас в солнечный купол. Саул, ты первый.  
Тот сердито пожал плечами, взглянул исподлобья, но не посмел ослушаться. За ним по очереди потянулись остальные дети.  
— Лина, теперь ваша очередь. Сначала Джо, и пусть откроет сам, — тихо сказал Лео.  
— Это безумие.  
— Иди, иди, а то опоздаешь. Врата скоро закроются.  
Лина шагнула в неуютную темноту и увидела дверь в стене: деревянную и круглую, как крышка винной бочки. В щелях между досок пробивался влажный седой мох. Она спустила Джозефа с рук, подтолкнула вперед и осмотрелась по сторонам: вещи бесследно исчезли. Дверь выглядела массивной. Хватит ли у него сил, чтобы открыть? Опасения оказались напрасными, и через мгновение они увидели, что на той стороне царит дождливое лето.  
— Лео!  
— Не бойся. Уходите, — его голос прозвучал слабым эхом.  
Джозеф быстро шагнул вперед и скрылся за мутной пеленой дождя. Лина в нерешительности оглянулась и сделала несколько шагов назад. Лео сидел на грязном полу, бессильно привалившись спиной к лавке.  
— Лео, вставай и пойдем с нами, — напористо сказала она.  
— Для меня путь закрыт, — прошелестел голос у нее в голове. — Шагайте прямо и не сходите с тропинки.  
Лина с ужасом смотрела, как черты его лица бесконечно искажаются, размываются, на руках и волосах вздуваются водяные пузырьки, глаза выцветают и заполняются водой, пиджак и брюки покрываются белесой плесенью. Всюду была вода, вода, вода. Тяжелая вода. Мертвая вода, сквозь которую не сможет прорваться ничто живое. До стылой вечности не достучишься, не докричишься.  
— Не смотри, не надо. И скажи детям, что я очень люблю их. — Мольба еле пробилась сквозь тихий шорох дождя.  
И она послушалась. Развернулась и ушла. Навсегда оставила его. 

За дверью шел проливной дождь. Дети стояли, сбившись в кучку, и терпеливо ждали.  
— Постарайтесь не отставать. — Лина взглянула на волнующееся море влажной зелени, поддернула тяжелый мокрый подол платья и, раздвинув руками толстые стебли неизвестного растения, двинулась вперед по еле заметной тропинке.  
Они поскальзывались, падали, поднимались и уже потеряли надежду, как вдруг за плотной пеленой воды забрезжило слабое сияние. С каждым шагом оно становилось ярче и ярче. С вершины холма открылся вид на странный круглый дом, от которого исходило теплое желтое свечение. Саул обогнал Лину и побежал вперед, вздымая тучи брызг.  
— Стой! — крикнула она, но голос потонул в монотонном шуме дождя.  
Они спустились с холма и подошли к дому. Саул стоял перед желтой дверью и зачарованно водил мокрым пальцем по крупным рельефным буквам.  
— Солнечный купол, — с небольшой заминкой прочитала Рут.  
— Мам, мы пришли? — оглушительно чихнув, спросил Джозеф.  
— Да, — ответила Лина и медленно повернула ручку. 

Они очутились в своей уютной квартире на Бургштрассе. В закрытую дверь барабанил дождь, а здесь все осталось по-прежнему. Обеденный стол ломился от еды. Они с жадностью глядели на свежий хлеб, запеченную курицу, домашние колбасы, сочные огурцы и помидоры, сладкие пирожки и большую плитку шоколада "Штольверк" ********. На маленьком сервировочном столике стояли серебряная кастрюлька с горячим шоколадом, начищенный медный кофейник и стеклянная вазочка с густыми сливками. В шкафу тускло поблескивали корешки книг, рядом на комоде мирно соседствовали патефон и радио. Тихая спокойная музыка заглушала шум дождя.  
— Кажется, мы дома, — негромко сказала Лина.  
Дети с радостными криками скинули мокрую одежду у порога, разобрали пушистые халаты, аккуратно сложенные на кресле-качалке, и кинулись к столу.  
И тогда Лина, наконец, сбросила тяжелый камень с души и бесшумно заплакала, некрасиво кривясь и размазывая слезы по щекам.  
— Мамочка, почему ты плачешь? Волнуешься из-за папы? — Ребекка крепко обняла ее. — Не надо плакать! Теперь все будет хорошо. У нас есть хлеб и солнце. Очень много солнца. Хватит, чтобы обогреть всех. И папа обязательно придет.  
— Да, ты права, милая, — согласилась Лина. — Налей мне шоколада и положи двойную порцию сливок, ладно? Ты знаешь, как я люблю.  
Ребекка радостно засмеялась и, оглядываясь на нее, медленно пошла к остальным.  
Лина присела на мягкую кушетку и взглянула вверх. В центре купола светило солнце. Она заперла невыплаканные слезы и воспоминания в огромную свинцовую глыбу и положила ее на грудь. Могильный холод тут же выпустил корявые щупальца, дополз до сердца и обернул его в скорбный ледяной саван. А снаружи под яркими лучами высыхали кожа, волосы и одежда. Тело постепенно отогревалось и напитывалось жизненной силой. Лина скинула размокшие ботинки и распустила волосы.  
— Все будет хорошо, Лео. Я тебе обещаю, — прошептала она, закрыла глаза и подняла лицо к теплому ласковому солнцу. 

***** Зипо — полиция безопасности в Третьем рейхе.  
 ****** Речь идет о Збонщинском выдворении — массовой акции насильственного выдворения из Германии польских евреев в октябре 1938 года.  
 ******* Депортированные евреи были увезены из своих домов, доставлены на железнодорожные станции и отправлены на поездах к польской границе, где польские пограничники отправили их обратно через реку в Германию. Эта тупиковая ситуация продолжалась в течение нескольких дней. Евреи пребывали без крова и пищи между границами под проливным дождем.  
 ******** "Штольверк" — одна из старейших и крупнейших европейских компаний по производству шоколада и кондитерских изделий.


End file.
